


Snowblind

by FourLeafPyro



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Ice Play, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourLeafPyro/pseuds/FourLeafPyro
Summary: Weiss teaches Ruby a lesson about the importance of being studious.





	Snowblind

    Blindfolds, as it turned out, were really uncomfortable to wear.

    Whether that was the case for all of them or just for the makeshift version Weiss had made out of one of her t-shirts, it was hard to tell. One of those made-for-sleeping blindfolds wouldn’t have the annoying, dense knot pressing against the back of Ruby’s skull. It would just have a little stretchy band. That would have been way more preferable. If only she could adjust it. Having her hands tied above her head made it more than a little difficult to adjust anything, much less fiddle with a knot that she probably didn’t even know how to properly tie.

    “Can you see anything?”

    “Nothing,” Ruby said.

    Weiss laughed. “Good. Let’s keep it that way.”

    Ruby’s only idea of where Weiss was came from the intentionally dramatic clicking of her heels against the floor, marching towards her in long, confident strides. Show-off. Even deprived of her sight, she could at least hear her coming from the front, stopping what felt like inches away from Ruby. The heat from Weiss’s body was like needles, goosebumps dancing along Ruby’s form in response. She let out a gasp as Weiss’s fingers brushed along her naked chest, skating over her exposed skin in lazy circles. There was a pause for just a moment before Weiss drew a few more strokes over her left breast, the ice glyph glowing as it came to life.

    For a moment, Ruby couldn’t feel anything different. Aside from the quiet shimmering sound of the glyph and Weiss’s deliberate movements, it didn’t seem like she’d done anything specific at all. But then it all came at once, a sudden chill splintering along her chest. An instinctive hiss rushed past her lips, Ruby’s nipple growing stiff against the freezing sensation. It felt almost like an ice cube, only that it refused to melt or get any warmer the longer it stayed there. It was only a moment before there was a matching glyph on her other breast, and it was all Ruby could do to pray that Weiss wouldn’t put them any lower than that.

    Frost coated the tip of her finger, trailing it around Ruby’s neck as she snaked behind her, not bothering to say a word. It was already enough that Ruby had to stand there, tied to the rack, left to do nothing but quietly whimper and shiver against the feeling of the ice on her skin. She trembled, the ropes connecting her to the metal poles shaking along with her. Weiss would always do this whenever she wanted to drill a lesson into her, but she was never this quiet about it. There was something that much more nerve-wracking about having her not say anything for once, rather than her usual degradation. If she’d bothered to speak, it would at least be obvious what this was all about.

    Ruby felt a cold hand slide between her legs from behind, fingers arched upwards as to cup her dripping sex in Weiss’s palm. “Do you know why I’ve got you all tied up, Ruby?”

    “No.”

    Ruby yelped as Weiss’s palm crashed against her butt, the slap ringing across the room. The sound was almost sharp enough to hurt her ears. Not as if it would distract from the searing, red heat flaring across her rear, anyway.

    Weiss clicked her tongue. “Think, Ruby. You know exactly why I’m doing this.”

    “I didn’t eat something that you were saving, did I? Because, you know, if I did—”

    Another smack exploded on her ass, Ruby bucking her hips up in the air as if she could run away from it.

    “Don’t guess. I want you to know what you did without me feeding you hints.”

    Ruby struggled to focus her thoughts, the heat on her butt and the chill on her chest making it infinitely more difficult to think. “I — I wasn’t paying attention in Grimm Studies today. Even though I got a bad mark on my test last week.”

    “Oh, so you _do_ remember. That’s good.” Weiss pulled away, the sound of a drawer opening filling Ruby’s ears. “It’s just too bad that you couldn’t remember to study.”

    “Weiss, please! I promise I’ll do better this time!”

    The wand vibrator in Weiss’s hand buzzed to life, flooding the room with its telltale, droning hum. She pushed it into the small of Ruby’s back, trailing down ever so slowly, letting it crest over her petite rear until it nestled between her thighs. It was so close, so tantalizingly close, Ruby almost let herself drop down onto it. But she knew better than that. Weiss would have worse in mind if she decided to start acting without permission during a lecture.

    “It’s not enough just to say it, Ruby.” She trailed the toy along Ruby’s thighs, reaching around her shoulder to caress her chest. “You’re going to prove it to me.”

    With that, Weiss pressed the head of the vibrator against Ruby’s soaked labia, not giving her another second to prepare. Ruby’s knees buckled, struggling to hold up her own weight as her legs turned to jelly. She was always so good at making her go limp like that. It was frustrating. Losing control over her body was so embarrassing, but it was never what Weiss would ridicule her for. It would always be about what she’d done to deserve it, or more specifically, why she _didn’t_ deserve her touch.

    “Stand up straight,” Weiss said. “You’ll strain your arms if you let yourself dangle like that.”

    Ruby struggled to follow orders, trying her absolute best to find the strength in her legs. It wasn’t like Weiss was making things easier; the way she touched her from behind, and nibbled on her ears while she caressed her body all over was nearly too much to take on its own. Her little toy was just another accomplice, threatening to make her spill over the edge and cave in on whatever demand Weiss had of her. Fingertips danced along the hood of her clit as Ruby let out another moan, struggling not to swear. Weiss had already reprimanded her enough for that in the past.

    “Look at you.” Weiss’s voice was like honey, thick and dripping with hunger. “It’s barely even been five minutes and you’ve already drenched my hand. If you aren’t going to pay attention in class, maybe I’ll just keep you like this forever.”

    She choked back a groan, struggling not to let Weiss’s taunting get to her. She always knew exactly what to say to make Ruby melt and lose herself in all of her pleasure. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to learn — she did, really — but it was important now to play along, to do as Weiss told her to. She would make good on her threats if she didn’t think the message was getting through, Ruby knew that. If she didn’t prove that she was going to be good, she really would leave her strung up all night, helplessly tied to the vibrator and forced to cum over and over until it hurt. The thought was almost tempting.

    “How about it, Ruby? We could just parade you around Beacon all day long and show everyone exactly what you think of their stupid little classes. That’s what you want, isn’t it? Because you clearly don’t care about your studies.”

    Weiss’s free hand continued exploring Ruby’s body, pinching and tweaking every little spot that it could, forcing out tiny squeaks of pleasure that barely managed to register over the buzz of her toy. Ruby could feel flames welling up inside of her belly, a wave of dizziness falling over her and her thoughts became cloudy. She was starting to lose herself to it, all of the pleasure that Weiss had been teasing her with, all of the thoughts of exposing herself and becoming her pet overwhelming all of her senses. She was aching for release, blood roaring in her ears as her breath escaped her body.

    “I wonder what Ms. Goodwitch is going to think when I show you off to her.”

    “Weiss, I’m gonna cum.”

    “That was all it took, hm?” Weiss stifled a giggle. “Well, that’s too bad. I don’t recall giving you permission.”

    “Weiss, _please_!”

    She sighed. “I’m sorry, Ruby. But if that’s the best you can beg, I’ll have to stop.”

    “Wait! Wait, I’ll — I’ll study extra hard, I promise! And I’ll do all of my homework, and pay attention in class, and everything! I’ll get an A on the next test! If I don’t, then — then you can do something twice as bad to me! I promise! Just let me cum, please!”

    “You know I’ll hold you to that, don’t you?”

    Ruby whined. “Weiss!”

    “Alright, you’ve convinced me. Cum for me. As hard as you can.”

    Ruby’s heart skipped a beat as all the tension inside of her exploded out at once, her liquid arousal gushing forward in a lustful torrent and soaking Weiss’s hand even more than it already had been. Her vision crackled with dots and floaters, the fireworks in her eyes mirroring the fiery static feeling below. It was almost too much to take, her feet finally slipping out from under her and forcing her to collapse down. Her arms jerked, held in place by the ropes, and propped up her body by themselves. Weiss flicked off her toy, instinctively rushing around to help Ruby to her feet. She peeled the blindfold off of her face, already working at the knots near Ruby’s wrists before her eyes could even readjust to the light.

    “Oh my God.” Ruby’s voice was distant, her thoughts still swallowed by her afterglow.

    “Are you alright? You didn’t break anything, did you?”

    She shook her head. “It hurt a little when I slipped, but I’m okay. I’ve had a lot worse.”

    Weiss smiled. “Thank goodness. I thought you hurt yourself. These ropes make me nervous, you know.”

    “Are you kidding? That was the best you’ve ever done it! That was _so_ much better than last time.”

    “Wait, really?” Weiss dispelled the glyphs, the chill over Ruby’s chest finally starting to fade. “I knew the blindfold would make everything else more intense, but I didn’t think it would be that effective.”

    “Trust me, it worked. Just look at me! I’m all, uh, sticky. And I need a bath.”

    Weiss held up her hand, still slick with Ruby’s juices. “What a coincidence. I think I’ll join you.”

    “Sorry. I kinda made a mess, huh?”

    “Don’t worry about it.” She reached up to tussle Ruby’s hair with her dry hand. “You’ll make it up to me by doing better on your next test. And I know you have it in you.”

    Ruby smiled. Weiss’s methods were unconventional, but they always managed to work out in the end. But for now, she really did need a bath, and she couldn’t think of a better way to get clean than with her girlfriend.

 

 

 ❄❄❄

 

 

    “Wait. I don’t actually have to get an A, do I?”

    “Well, yeah. You said you were going to, didn’t you? Unless you want me to punish you again.”

    “Weiss!”

    “Alright, alright. I’ll settle on a B.”

    “How about a C+?”

    “Don’t push it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick, same-day request. I hope you liked it! If you've got any questions or feedback about my writing, feel free to tell me in the comments below, or send me an Ask at https://fourleafpyro.tumblr.com/. Thank you for reading!


End file.
